


Of Rivals and Bows.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoneHina, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Rivarly, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Secret Relationship, Third Year Aone Takanobu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “We have our match to qualify soon.” Hinata says, twirling little patterns on the gorgeous white hair.“We do.”“And we really haven’t established if we’re... you know.”
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Of Rivals and Bows.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/gifts).



> The first of my 400 followers giveaway ficlets! Although it did end up being over 1k, so I guess this is a one shot?   
> N E WAYZ, this one is for my amazing friend [Jen](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) who is just one of the best people ever! I love you, Jen! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Big thank you to, [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi) for betaing this!

“Huh? Hey, Hinata, why is Aone-san pointing to you? Didn’t he do that to Asahi— wait, are you his biggest rival now?” Nishinoya asks. 

Hinata looks over to where Aone is standing and he waves at the giant. 

Aone stops pointing at him and bows a little. 

‘Geez, I know I said no kisses or anything before our match but he doesn’t just have to point and bow in order to acknowledge me,’ Shouyou thinks.

“Well, I guess I am! But I’m still the greatest decoy! Tanaka-senpai is the ace for now!” 

“That’s right! Don’t let anything psych you out Hinata! We got this! We are going to nationals again!” Tanaka and Nishinoya put their arms around him, shielding him a little from Date Tech’s giant. 

Hinata smiles and looks over to where Date Tech stands and notices Aone glancing a little at him.

He gives him a small smile and a little thumbs up behind his back while Tanaka hypes him up even more.

**_‘Yes. We are going back to nationals!’_ **

* * *

They do not go back to nationals. Not this time. 

Date Tech beats them.

It’s bittersweet. Hinata knows that they can still go during spring but...

He looks over to where Aone is standing being hugged by Futakuchi and Koganewaga. He sees that his ‘rival’ has tears in his eyes and Hinata Can honestly truly say he’s very happy for him but at the same time he can’t help but feel that raging fire inside him. The fire of wanting more games, of wanting to stay in the court longer.

Of wanting to win.

He thinks back to that surprisingly sunny afternoon in the park when Aone and him had decided not to be mad, annoyed or resenting towards the other (not like they would!) no matter who won this match.

* * *

_ They’ve been practicing in this little secluded park for months now and Hinata can honestly say that the teeny tiny crush he had on Aone had grown exponentially since the day they bowed to each other after their first match. _

_ When he reached out to Koganegawa to see if he wanted to practice blocking after spring nationals (during the weekends, of course), his camp friend had agreed and brought Futakuchi and Aone with him.  _

_ ‘I usually train with them and they wanted to see that you were okay after— Uh you know,’ Koganegawa had told him. Hinata smiled, bowed and thanked the older boys. _

_ Futakuchi only looked at him with a blank stare but Hinata noticed how Aone quietly inspected him as if to see if there was something physically wrong with him. _

_ Weeks passed and their blocking training turned into one on one matches because Koganewaga was busy with makeup tests (Hinata had managed to barely pass his own, thank you, Yachi-san!) and Futakuchi had gotten a part time job.  _

_ That left Hinata and Aone on their own and the two grew closer and closer with every goodbye bow.  _

_ Today, finally after months of stolen glances and the multiple times of Hinata saying it was okay for Aone to take a break; Aone finally settled his head in Hinata’s lap as they finished a grueling practice.  _

_ “Say, Aone-san?” _

_ “Hm?” Aone says as he lays with his head on Hinata’s lap. His eyes were closed as Hinata ran his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. _

_ “We have our match to qualify soon.” Hinata says, twirling little patterns on the gorgeous white hair. _

_ “We do.”  _

_ “And we really haven’t established if we’re...” Hinata hesitates and Aone glances at him before he continues, “uh, well if we're something. ‘Cause you know, you’re technically my rival and all that. Aaaaand I respect you so muuuuch and you’ve taught me so much and I just don’t want you to think I’m using you to learn all your cool secret awesome blocking techniques and—“ _

_ Aone stands and looks at Hinata, sliding his hand to the smaller one and squeezing it lightly. It was his way of reassuring the younger boy that he also felt the same in his own silent way. _

_ “Soooo.... since our match is soon and all that I’m gonna have to be training lots more with my team and I’m sure you’re going to be training lots more with your team and I just wanna say that I really really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to—“ Hinata gets interrupted once again when Aone pulls him closer. The white haired boy hesitates for a second and then plants a chaste little kiss on Hinata’s cheek.  _

_ “Does that answer your question?” Aone asks. Hinata smiles seeing his smile and soft eyes. _

_ “Yes!” Hinata stares into Aone’s eyes and the giant raises an invisible eyebrow. Aone pulls him closer and Hinata ‘eep’s but wraps his arms around Aone’s neck. _

_ “Say, Aone-san?” Hinata looks at him, “could I maybe get a kiss? Like a real one?” Hinata bites his lips and hopes he didn’t come out as too forward but then Aone pulls him even closer and their lips are ghosting over each other and finally Hinata closes the distance. _

_ It’s their first kiss. _

_ It’s sweet and romantic and when they separate Hinata says, “wow, I kinda hate what I’m about to say but no more kisses, Aone-san! You’re too distracting!” _

_ Aone chuckles and says, “You are correct. I don’t think I will be able to concentrate during our match if we kiss again.” _

_ They both sigh and Hinata gets an idea. _

_ “Okay how about just one more? For good luck, you know?” _

_ “Hmm, if it’s for both our luck then yes, one more would be fine.” _

* * *

“Aone-san!” 

Aone stops on his way to the bus and sees his orange headed boyfriend approach him. 

Just before reaching him though, Hinata bows quickly before jumping on him.

“Congratulations on your win! You’re gonna do awesome at nationals!” The second year plants a sloppy kiss on Aone’s cheek and Aone feels the blush coming to his face.

“Thank you. We will make sure to win.” Aone leans down to plant a chaste kiss on Hinata’s lips but Hinata pulls him closer, making sure their kiss last till they both need air again. 

Once they pull away from each other, they both smile, step back and bow.

“I’ll see you later?” Hinata asks and Aone nods.

Before Hinata can leave though, Aone says, “Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata turns back, to see Aone bowing once again, “Thank you for being my rival. You have made me better.”

Hinata smiles brightly and bows back, “Thank  _ you, _ Aone-san, you also push me to be better.”

And with the sun beginning to set on the background, the rivals say their goodbyes. 

For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so proud of this fic! I hope you all liked it and if you did let me know in the comments or feel free to come scream about all the hinaships on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) oh and i have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310) if you'd like to commission me or just tip me :3


End file.
